


Live Another Day

by byesweetheart (ConstantComment)



Series: Wizard & Werewolf KageHina Cracklets [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abduction, Alternate Universe - Magic, Fluff and Crack, Fluids, M/M, Overstimulation, Potions, Ritual Sex, Sorcerer's Apprentice Hinata, Sort Of, Stupid Boys, Werewolf Kageyama, Werewolves, but in a funny way, not murder!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 22:23:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12898071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConstantComment/pseuds/byesweetheart
Summary: “I’m making an—” Hinata paused for dramatic effect “—Elixir of Immortality!”Kageyama blinked. “I’m no wizard, but even I can tell that’s a little advanced for you.”Hinata huffed, and the pointy hat on his head tilted precariously to the right when he crossed his arms.





	Live Another Day

**Author's Note:**

> **Day 29: Overstimulation**
> 
> Hinata, you are so dumb. Like, really dumb. AKA Evil Sorcerer’s Apprentice Hinata is a failboat and Werewolf Kageyama apparently desperately wants to get laid.

“Hold still!”

“ _You_ hold still, you lying… liar!”

“That was terrible. Hold on, I’ve gotta—aha!”

With a loud creak, a wooden shutter opened far above and light from the full moon beamed down onto what looked to be a laboratory, strewn with pots and pans and beakers and bottles of all shapes and sizes, some that were filled with questionable contents like newts and eyeballs and moldy meat pies, some that had gone unwashed for centuries, and some that skirted both categories quite unpleasantly. As if that weren’t enough, there were apparatuses and tools and weapons as alarming as they were rusty covering every _other_ available surface. The room was musty and dusty and dark save for the skylight, which directed the moonbeams perilously close to the wooden table where Kageyama lay, wriggling as he tried to work his way out of the poorly tied restraints binding his wrists and ankles.

“There we go—and, bonus, now both of us can see!” Hinata, the lying liar and sorcerer’s apprentice, chirped.

“I can see that I’m tied up,” Kageyama snapped. “Not that I hadn’t noticed before.”

“It’s so you don’t escape.”

Kageyama rolled his eyes so hard his head hurt a bit. 

He couldn’t believe this guy had somehow seduced Kageyama at the village pub when he’d found out Kageyama was a werewolf. Or so Hinata had admitted as he puttered around and sought out ingredients for a bulbous iron cauldron at the center of all the mess.

“What are you doing?” Kageyama sighed. _What are you going to do with me?_

Hinata clumsily chopped up some rhubarb and took a single honey bee from a tiny jar sitting atop a heavy tome, open to a page with scary-looking diagrams and lots of loopy, illegible writing—at least from Kageyama’s poor angle. Hinata dropped the bee into the concoction supposedly brewing in his cauldron, and it emitted a loud belch.

“I’m making an—” Hinata paused for dramatic effect “— _Elixir of Immortality!_ ”

Kageyama blinked. “I’m no wizard, but even I can tell that’s a little advanced for you.”

Hinata huffed, and the pointy hat on his head tilted precariously to the right when he crossed his arms.

“How did you knock me out, anyway?” Kageyama asked. “You don’t seem to have _bludgeoned_ me at least.”

Hinata looked a little sheepish. “I blew sleep dust in your eyes when I sneezed earlier,” he admitted, and then turned to yank a bowl from the shelf behind him. It looked like it housed a pile of dried apple cores. “It was sort of an accident? I spilled it on my hands when I was fishing in my pockets for coins, and then—” He mimed spraying snot everywhere. “I only planned to use it if you didn’t agree to come home with me, and I couldn’t find any other werewolves to try it with.”

At that, Kageyama made a noise of affront. “Oh, so you’d just… any werewolf would do?”

Hinata blinked at him, eyeballed the distance between the slowly creeping moonbeam and the table. “Yep!” he said, and he busied himself mixing the potion and humming tunelessly, leaving Kageyama to his own devices as the moonlight moved ever nearer, the time ticked ever closer to the second when Kageyama would _turn_.

Kageyama stopped scolding himself for his jealousy of other werewolves who clearly _would have been murdered_ , like he was about to be, the instant he felt the moonlight tingling along his arm. He began to struggle in his restraints, wildly eying the rusty axe leaning on a beaker by Hinata’s cauldron, the ragged bone saw hanging from a cabinet doorknob, the slightly-bent butcher’s knife that had been sitting in a large jar with eerie green fluid and the head of a badger for who knew how long. He couldn’t think of any explanation but the worst, for being held here in this creepy dump, and fought with eyes clamped shut as his fangs dropped, his hair grew long and ragged, and his fingernails turned to claws.

“Perfect,” Hinata said as Kageyama growled through the transformation, and when Kageyama opened his eyes he knew they would be a glowing red. Hinata didn’t seem terrified at all, which was terrifying in itself, when he pulled a phial out from under his pointy hat and thrust it under Kageyama’s nose.

“Could you spit in this, please?” Hinata asked politely. Much too politely for someone who’d tied him up like he was going to dismember him. Or have his way with him. Kageyama had been hoping for the latter, earlier in the evening.

“…Sorry?” he said. “That’s all you need?”

“The potion asks for the the fluid of a werewolf, but only a little bit,” Hinata replied. He pulled the phial away so he could itch into the red tufted hair under his hat with his pinky, before he thrust it out again with an absent smile.

Kageyama made a noise that he would never admit sounded like a low bark. “You didn’t have to—do _this_. I would’ve said yes if you told me,” Kageyama said, exasperated.

Hinata nearly dropped the phial in his shock. “Wait, really?”

Kageyama knocked his head back on the table with a sigh. “ _I_ approached _you_ , remember? You obviously didn’t plan that part.”

Just when Kageyama was beginning to doubt whether Hinata was maniacal enough to trick him in to approaching him, Hinata said, “Oh. You really do think I’m cute?”

“Not as cute as you were when you weren’t a raving lunatic!”

Shouyou tapped at his lips. “I guess my love hex didn’t work.”

“WHAT?” yelled Kageyama.

“You’re right. I should’ve just used my wizardly wiles to persuade you to do it,” Hinata answered with a nod.

”I guess,” Kageyama said after a long moment of talking himself out of exploding with irritation.

“For the record, I think you’re cute, too,” Hinata said with a bite to his lip.

Despite himself—and he’d blame it on the rush of pleased-happy-embarrassed pheromones that wafted off of Hinata when he said that—Kageyama preened at the praise. And he thought about the Elixir or Immortality. Kageyama’s eyes narrowed as he considered Hinata. “Does it matter what… fluid it is?”

Hinata scurried to the big tome sitting by the abandoned cauldron, mouthed out the words on the page before he called out, “Nope! So, I suppose it could be _blood—_ actually that would make more sen—" Hinata cut off with a gasp. “Kageyama, you can’t be suggesting I _murder_ you! I would never!”

“Definitely not,” Kageyama said in a monotone, flicking his eyes to the badger head butcher’s knife.

“Then what?”

Kageyama widened his eyes, gestured to his crotch with a nod of his head, and then looked back at Hinata. Repeated the motion for a few harrowing moments until Hinata straightened up.

“ _Ohhh_ ,” Hinata said finally. “Yeah, let’s have sex. That’s more fun than spitting.”

Kageyama nearly went limp with relief. He was actually going to get laid tonight! And also not disemboweled!

Hinata agreed—with prompting—to untie the ropes around Kageyama’s limbs, and made quick work of his robes until he was naked before Kageyama. He smelled delicious, despite the creepy room they were in, and he summoned another small phial—hopefully not full of spit—into his hands as he scrambled on top of the table before Kageyama could move.

“Come here,” Kageyama said with resignation, and showed Hinata how to kiss a werewolf properly.

Hinata’s lithe little body squirmed over him in short minutes as the moonlight traveled, making Kageyama’s mouth water and his cock twitch, and although he was endearingly clumsy with his mouth he was at least minimally cleverer with his fingers. He tugged Kageyama’s trousers down and straddled him, thrusting slick fingers (confirmed to be oil, not spit) into his own hole until his cock was leaking and his body was stretched open above Kageyama.

Kageyama growled when Hinata sat on his cock.

He rode him like a champion, eager even if mostly seeking his own pleasure—but the feedback from his scent made Kageyama lose his mind all the same. Kageyama listened to the rhythmic slap of their bodies and the rhythmic, “Ah! Ah! Ah!”-ing that spouted from Hinata’s mouth, and found he was about to come.

Actually, he was going to come _immediately_.

His body went taught as he spurted into Hinata’s tight hole, and Hinata let out a surprised gasp at the feeling.

“You were supposed to warn me before you came _outside_ my ass,” Hinata said oh-so-romantically.

Kageyama winced as Hinata twisted his mouth, clearly disappointed in the current situation. He shifted atop Kageyama’s lap, squeezing him tight and making him grunt with oversensitivity. Hinata hadn’t even come yet and Kageyama had spilled inside him instead of inside the phial. The one part of the potion Kageyama could contribute to was now useless.

Then, Hinata said, “Keep going? We only have a couple minutes! And then it could be another month until I’m immortal—but I’ll have to find a way to get ahold of more Galician honey bees and that could take… years!”

Kageyama’s eyes widened when Hinata began to bounce on top of him again. His legs scrabbled over the surface of the table as Hinata fucked onto him without mercy, seeking his own satisfaction as he reached for the empty phial.

“Gonna make you come. Make you come a lot, all over,” Hinata husked, pressing Kageyama’s palm over his erection so he could get some relief, and Kageyama found himself moving past the oversensitivity onto a new plane of existence—twitching helplessly when Hinata yanked his pleasure from him as he rolled back and forth over him.

“ _Yes,_ ” Kageyama choked out.

“But not in my ass, okay? I’m ready, you just—”

“Shut up, Hinata, or you’ll ruin everything!”

“Oh—okay!”

Hinata rotated his hips, tongue sticking out of the side of his mouth as he began to jerk himself rapidly. Kageyama went silent with the intensity of pleasure as he watched him, watched the play of the muscles in his thighs and belly and arms, watched his face screw into a frown, and then realized that Hinata had _forgotten to take off his hat._

“I’m gnhhh!” Kageyama grunted as he felt himself rushing toward orgasm, and Hinata slipped off of him at the last moment, fist closing around his cock and twisting up and down until Kageyama was splashing Hinata’s forearm, his knuckles, and Kageyama’s belly, and the phial in Hinata’s free hand, with his spend.

Hinata nearly leapt off of him, but Kageyama closed his own clawed fist around Hinata’s cock and jerked him just once in the safe softness of his palm. Hinata came so hard he hit Kageyama in the face.

But, he made up for it when he leaned down, licking across Kageyama’s lips until he could slip his tongue in Kageyama’s mouth for a filthy kiss.

 _Then_ Kageyama let him scurry away to finish his potion.

Kageyama was struggling to pull his trousers up when the cauldron exploded, coating every surface—including naked Hinata and semi-dressed Kageyama—in a smelly gunk the color of snot.

Hinata looked despondently over to Kageyama, who didn’t bother with his trousers anymore.

“Now I’ll never live forever,” Hinata wailed.

“Well,” Kageyama said, resigned and covered in goo. “At least I’ll live another day.”

Hinata took off his hat and wiped his face with a pout.

**Author's Note:**

> Heheheee thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Come say hi on [Tumblr](http://byesweetheart.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/byesweetheart_)!


End file.
